


graduation.

by badlandsdun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Graduation, M/M, a mess, but also kind of cute, kind of sad, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlandsdun/pseuds/badlandsdun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh graduate. Tyler's family isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad im sorry??idk if this even makes sense honestly but i hope u like it

It was the day of their graduation.   
You know how in every high school, there is that one couple everyone adores? That one couple that everyone can tell is just so in love? That one couple that people wouldn’t be surprised if they got married right out of high school?  
That couple was Tyler and Josh. And today they were graduating. After today they would officially be done with the school that they oh so dreaded, then they were free to move on with their life.   
The two boys were scared though. Scared of what would happen after this, scared of what would happen to them. Those weren’t the only issues on Tyler’s mind though. He was obviously shaken, and tried to act as if he was just nervous. But Josh knew better.  
Josh stood next to Tyler in the unoccupied classroom, fixing his cap as he talked to him gently. Josh told him that even if his family didn’t come, he would be there for him.   
Because, some families aren’t like Josh’s. Some families aren’t as accepting. Some families are more religious than others, and some liked to get mad when they find out their son is gay. Those said families also like to kick their son out when finding out above his sexuality. They like to get mad at him for things he can’t control. Tyler’s family was one of those described families.   
And Josh knew how much this hurt Tyler.   
“It’s going to be okay, babe.” Josh says softly, Tyler’s hand in his. Josh tries to ignore their chemistry teacher, who is in the hallway, demanding they come out. (“You guys need to be out there in less than five minutes! Now isn’t the time to makeout,” Mr. Hector said, his exasperated sighs loud. They weren’t making out anyways). “You don’t need them. You’re better off without them.”  
Josh didn’t know if it was helping his boyfriend at all, but he tried.   
Tyler said something along the lines of “I know, it just isn’t fair” which is met with Josh kissing the top of his head. And with that, hands intertwined, they march out of the classroom and down the hallway.  
They were handing out the diplomas in order of last names alphabetically. Therefore, Josh’s name was called before Tyler’s. His name was met with the cheers from his family, who had gone to see him graduate, and were sitting as close as they could to the stage. Josh (with no hint of nervousness) gratefully accepted his diploma and the single rose that their counselor was handing out. He made his way off the stage.   
During all of this, Tyler couldn’t help but scan the crowd wishfully. He knew they weren’t coming, but couldn’t help but imagine that they did. That they came to see him graduate, to tell him that they aren’t mad anymore. It was okay, they would tell him.   
Tyler wished everything was okay. He wished they weren’t mad.   
But he knew the truth. They weren’t coming. They didn’t care anymore, and wouldn’t as long as he was gay.   
By the time his name was called, there were tears in Tyler’s eyes. His name was called and Josh was the only one to cheer for him, clapping loudly coming from the side of the stage. He could feel Josh’s eyes on his back as he walked up the stage, willing him not to cry. That just upset him even more. Josh was so good to him.   
He tried his hardest not to cry as he rushed through the steps. He grabbed his diploma, trying not to make eye contact. He didn’t want to let the principal know he was crying. He didn’t look at the counselor, either.   
As soon as he steps off the stage, he’s running. His cap slips off his head as he runs, and his robe is flying behind him as he cries. He doesn’t even know where he’s running until he spots the boys bathroom a few feet ahead of him.  
It isn’t fair it isn’t fair it isn’t fair.  
He doesn’t know why he’s so upset. He has Josh. His family has made it apparent that they want nothing to do with him anymore.   
But this wasn’t how he saw himself graduating. A year ago, before all of this , he dreamed of this day.  
He saw himself smiling, looking out into the crowd and into his mother’s eyes. She was happy, and his father proud. That wasn’t how it went down today.   
And the other families were nothing but salt in the wound. Whenever one of his classmates were called, their family would cheer and whoop loudly. Tyler only had Josh, who’s cheering from the side only made him look that much more sad and miserable.   
There’s footsteps behind him, which Tyler knows is Josh. Who else would be running after him?  
And then Josh is with him, stopping Tyler in his tracks. Then they’re hugging, Josh enveloping Tyler in his strong arms. He whispers things in his ear, telling him it’s going to be okay. That he doesn’t need his family, if they don’t need him he doesn’t need them. And that he isn’t alone. He isn’t really alone.   
Tyler sits there, silent. He hears yelling from the school’s gym (who holds a graduation in a gym anyways?) and knows that it is over.   
Tyler is thankful for Josh.


End file.
